spider loves cocaine
by miss.brittlehands
Summary: Lloró lágrimas dulces hasta que el sol se apagaba en el horizonte. UA. Gajeel/Levi.
1. as red as a cherry

_**.notE.**_para Ethereal.

**¿?. **No sé exactamente lo que es esto pero, ¿importa?

No, claro que no.

**!¡ Lo.**ve.

_**.spider loves cocaine.**_

.

.

_.she looks like the girl you maybe fall in love, but not._

.

Levi estaba abstraída.

Siempre que llovía sobre las sucias ventanas del orfanato, su alma de devoradora de libros languidecía hasta volverse dúctil y temblorosa, como las hojas de papel expuestas al beso húmedo que caía del cielo. No es que ella fuera especialmente dada a conversar con otros, de hecho el número de palabras que podía expeler al día parecían haber sido preconcebidas de antemano, como si alguien le susurrara en el oído "hoy vas a decir esto, porque si dices más, tu lengua se caerá y te perseguirá hasta que mueras" . Y eran palabras atemorizantes, claro, por eso charlar con Lucy en el instituto sobre (¡Pero qué bueno está el rubio ese!) libros, y poesía en la que los puntos estaban sobrevalorados, las comas existían para satisfacer el más oscuro de tus deseos, y las plabaras se te quedaban bailando en el cerebro hasta que decidías que tus recuerdos se burlaban de ti. Ella, Levi, la de verdad, era pensativa y distante hasta cierto punto (uno que no tenía importancia, la verdad)

, pero nunca se daba por vencida cuando algo se metía en su pequeña pero inteligente cabecita. Le gustaban los retos, superarse a si misma, vencer sus propias limitaciones y comprobar hasta que punto podía llegar sin retroceder.

Lo que sucedía era que, aunque era de pensamiento valiente, a la hora de actuar siempre había un "no se qué" que la impedía seguir adelante (timidez, y en su fuero interno la llamaba "esa puta mierda que me toca las narices hasta el infinito, coño" así, sin pensar que podría sonar ofensivo).

.

. Sus amigos, Jet y Droy, a menudo actuaban de pilar sostenedor para los resbalones de su adorada Levi, pero ella conseguía, de alguna manera mágica, eludir el trato preferente que ellos le otorgaban para lamerse sus propias heridas y volver a "inténtalo" más tarde.

Era bajita para sus 17, apenas llegaba a al metro cincuenta, era delgada y sin curvas, pero solía favorecer su aspecto llevando pantalones o mallas ajustadas y de vivos colores, para proporcionar algo de volumen a sus piernas. Su rostro era delicado, redondo y de piel porcelánica (buscaba símiles interesantes para describir el tinte blancucho y reflectacte de su piel, pero todos le parecían demasiado gays, por eso decidía creer que su piel era brillante, y que la porcelana, que coño, era el cliché con factor moe al ciento por ciento), nariz suave y redondeada, ojos grandes de color avellana, redondos como canicas, expresivos y profundos, enmarcados por una miríada de pestañas tupidas y rizadas que se enredaban unas con otras, dándole a su cara un aire de muñeca.

Y Lucy, que decía que si alguien insinuaba sexo con ella, debía de ser lolicon al extremo cien del barómetro de potenciales pederastas.

Levy creía que su amiga debía de ser adicta a cómics eróticos, más en concreto, shotacon sin censura. Y es que Natsu, era tan simple y adorable, que parecía un bebé.

Todo era muy complicado, y cuando Lucy decía que ella iba arriba siempre, bueno…(Levy prefería fingir que en realidad no la escuchaba.)

Siguiendo con la descripción de Levy, pasemos a su pelo, como una mata hasta los hombros de hebras azules y encrespadas, que se erizaban y despuntaban como flechas lanzadas al azar, contrastando así su cara de colegiala dulce y delicada con el aire punk y algo grunge de su cabello.

.(Le gustaba hurgar dentro de sus bragas con la música desgarradora a todo volumen.)

Aquel día, con las ajustadísimas mallas de estampados de cebra, las converse blancas y una sudadera tras tallas mayor, de un profundo azul eléctrico, Levi leía a Edgar Alla Poe, y languidecía escuchando el tintineo lejano de las gotas de agua estrellarse contra el desconchado alféhizar de la ventana superior, sin preocuparse, aparentemente, por nada ni nadie. Sus grandes gafas de lectura, de pasta negra, resbalaban continuamente sobre su pequeña y respingona nariz, en un tic interminable colmado de poesía camaleónica.

Se escucharon unos pasos, haciendo que ella se envarase y mirase al lugar de dónde procedía el sonido.

Descubrió a la curvilínea Cana sonriéndola con benevolencia, cuyo pelo color caramelo caía a suaves hondas hasta la cintura, casi parecía un ángel.

(Oh, pero Cana era mala, muy, muy mala)

Y preciosa.

-La cena esta servida, Levi –le hizo un gesto con la mano. Ella sonrió a medias y dejando el libro cerrado sobre la mesa, se levantó y caminó hacia su amiga, con pasos vacilantes.

Parecía melancólica pero en realidad…

.(las tiras del tanga escocían cómo el infierno)

.

.

—Ne, Levi —el lápiz de color amarillo limón tocó la sudadera de Levi cómo si buscara penetrarla—, me aburro. ¿No podemos simplemente copiar de internet y ya? Estoy harta, me duelen los talones. ¡Los talones por Dios! Es bien grave, ¿sabes?

Levi no apartó la vista del folio dinA3 en el que dibujaba con cuidado los bordes de la cabecera. Escuchó a Cana suspirar y agitarse en la silla.

—No —elevó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos entrecerrados de su compañera clavados en el techo—. Cana, no. ¿Me escuchas?

Levi le dio un golpecito en la muñeca huesuda, entre el hueco milimétrico entre las cientos de pulseras que llevaba.

Cana cruzó la vista y bizqueó de aburrimiento.

—¿Me escuchas tu?

Levi soltó una risa algo cascada.

—_Touche!_ —arrastró la silla y se levantó—, puedes irte, ya sé que has quedado con el tipo aquel de los músculos prominentes. Sólo espero que no se meta esteroides.

La cara de Cana se iluminó de ilusión, parecía una niña con una piruleta nueva y…(Levi decidió no analizar sus pensamientos más profundos, sólo por si las moscas).

—Sabía que lo entenderías —Cana saltó sobre ella.

—Umm.

Las tetas de Cana la apretaron en la cara durante casi, digamos, una eternidad. (Alrededor de diez segundos)

—Y ya sabes, dile a la señora Paxton que estoy en casa de Florette, y emm, no sé, invéntate un trabajo aburrido, ¿vale? —le lanzó un beso y luego se subió la falda a la vez que el tanga de color rojo se las arregló para quedar a la vista.

Levi entonces se dio cuenta de que Cana era una maestra en esa clase de movimientos sutiles, siempre andaba con tipos sexys de aquí para allá. Era cómo una viuda negra, se los llevaba a su cuarto, se los follaba y luego los tiraba a la basura cómo si nada hubiera pasado.

En el instituto, muchas chicas decían que Cana era una guarra, que no tenía criterio y que no entendían cómo ella (Levi) podía compartir habitación con semejante y lagarta y…

(—¿Lo escucharon? ¡Alberona volvió a casa ayer borracha! Y según dicen venía de casa de Laxus! —era la voz de una tal…no importaba el nombre.

—¡No puede ser! —otra voz insulsa, y Levi sentada a doce escasos centímetros, devoraba Novocaine de Stragoff cómo si no hubiera mañana.

—Ne, Levi-chan —lo escuchó a la perfección, cómo también lo había hecho anteriormente, pero decidió que no le importaba una mierda y que a ella eso de ser una guarra le venía cómo tres tallas grande—. Levi-chan, Levi-chaaan.

Una chispa le centelleó en el cerebro cuando las ideas calzaron en su mente. Akusu, la tipa aquella se llamaba Akusu. Y no supo por qué, pero le dieron ganas de gritar que era un nombre estúpido hasta los cielos, y que ni un mono con estreñimiento se lo pondría de nombre a su cría. Enfocó la vista en aquellas tipas y creyó correctamente que le estaban dando La Mirada.

Tragó saliva y cabeceó.

—Si —no era una pregunta—. ¿Qué pasa?

La tipeja del nombre con sabor a vómitos meció su dedo en el aire hasta que se le filtraron hasta el suelo las ganas de seguir escuchando.

—Nuestra Levi, siempre inmersa en sus libros —las otras dos chicas rieron y luego le dieron un vistazo más exhaustivo. Los ojos se clavaron en el aro que colgaba con descaro del ombligo de Levi.

.Parecían estar gritando_ fuerafuerafuera de quíiiii bicho_.

Levi era experta en escuchar cosas que los demás simplemente pasaban por alto.

Suspiró.

—Decimos de Alberona, claro. —Akusu se acercó—, ¿es en verdad tan zorra cómo lo parece? Quiero decir, ella se operó los pechos cuando estaba en segundo grado para poder acostarse con su anterior profesor, pero. Um, no sé. ¿Viste ropa interior extravagante?

Levi pensó que su tanga de tiras y su sujetador copa A de vinilo rojo y se planteó si aquella ropa era… bueno, normal. A ella le parecía sexy. Y…¿a quién cojones le importa la ropa interior que llevara Cana? Nunca se había fijado en el tipo de bragas que llevaba su amiga, pero, en todo caso, la de la ropa interior llamativa era la propia Levi, y no iba a decir que su ropa era así ni asao… .

—Lleva bragas a lo faja —se levantó dejando el libro sobre la mesa y se colocó las manos por encima del ombligo—. A lo abuela con capas de arrugas que le caen sobre las rodillas.

Las chicas entrecerraron los ojos a modo de protesta.

—Ay, esta Levi ¡Qué guasona! —aquello la tocó un poco la moral.

—Si, ¿verdad? —agarró el libro sobre la mesa sintiendo que las mejillas la ardían de la vergüenza. Pero cuando se volvió a mirarlas, no había rastro de rojo por ninguna parte—.Y ahora si me disculpáis, voy a comprarme ropa interior de puta, _au revoir!_

Y salió de la clase a todo correr.)

.

* * *

.

Recordó con sabor medio amargo aquello, y las manos mientras tanto, volaban sobre las cubiertas de los libros colocados sobre las estanterías cuando…cuando.

¿Cuándo?

Había un tipo alto, vestido de negro y que olía cómo a lluvia oteando los libros viejos. Levi se preguntó qué haría allí, y qué puñetas le habría dado su madre para ser tan alto, y tan fuerte y tan…(ught)

Levi sintió un calor desagradable desgarrarle las mejillas cuando, tras mirar un momento su perfil, las rodillas le fallaron y calló al suelo en silencio cómo con el corazón en la palma de la mano.

Tutum, tutum, tutum.

(.respirar estaba amagando su razón.)

Extendió la mano hasta que dio de bruces con el primer libro que encontró, no leyó el título, pero salió dando tres traspiés antes de sentarse en esa especie de sillón diabólico lleno de bolitas…a intentar, ¿leer?

Uf.

No sabía qué hacer, leyó el título y tuvo ganas de reírse.

—¿Manifiesto comunista? —farfulló con voz quebrada para sí misma. Abrió por la primera página y cuando pensaba que ya no iba a morir a causa de un infarto… .

—Oye —casi botó del asiento endemoniado al escuchar la voz. Se paralizó y siguió leyendo lacónicamente, mecanismo de supervivencia, lo llamaba Cana. Siempre que se le acercaba un tío para algo sexual, Levi reaccionaba quedándose helada y continuaba haciendo lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo sin responder.

Cero.

Cómo si fuera una piedra.

Y claro, el tío decidía que hablar con una piedra no le excitaba en lo absoluto.

—Oye —lo volvió a escuchar, y esta vez las palabras de Cana la inundaron la mente, lo malo fue que solo se quedó con la palabra moe revoloteándole en el cerebro de aquí para allá.

Pim, pam, pim, pam, pimmmmmh. (el ultimo choque sonó a gemido ahogado)

Levi reaccinó como un resorte bien engrasado.

—Oigo —sonó pastoso.

El tipo avanzó dos pasos hasta ella, señaló al libro, y Levi levantó la vista hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos y…ohdiosmíollevamilpiercings.

Notó la cabeza ligera, y su respiración se volvió superficial y renqueante.

—Necesito ese libro.

El mecanismo se disparó con ferocidad.

—Lo tengo yo, ¿qué pena, no?

Él se volvió a señalarla con furia y pensaba que menuda tía más borde y, joder, "parece una muñequita". La cara se le volvió como de metal fundido.

—¿Vas a terminarlo pronto? Lo necesito ahora mismo, préstamelo que luego te lo devuelvo.

Las canicas…ojos, de Levi seguían clavados en las de él. La palabra moé fue rápidamente sustituida por "feromonas", "sexual" y "cocaína diluida" cuando se acercó otro medio paso.

Y…

(OH DIOS. su rodillla, la de él, la rozaba un poco... .)

—Toma, no lo necesito —se levantó se mareó y cuando el la agarró del codo para que no se callera al suelo de bruces sólo había pensamientos pervertidos y mucha azúcar que mezclar con agua, porque Levi siempre que terminaba de pensar en sexo y en cerezas (si, era algo relacionado con postres con anfetas en cierta película que compró en un todo a 100) estaba tan cansada, taaaan cansada, que terminaba bebiéndose litros y litros de agua con azúcar, su presupuesto de "chicasinpadres" no le daba para cocacola. Por eso.

Levi pensó que tendría que hacer algo con aquello lo más pronto posible.

—Adiós enana —casi se desmaya cuando desaparece por la puerta y escucha una risa chirriante, cómo si se frotaran dos clavos largos una contra el otro.

Levi tomó aire y se apoyó en la pared. Una enorme araña roja parecía estar burlándose de ella. Pero eso no era posible.

—No me mires así zorra, drogadicta —corrió hasta la tienda más cercana para comprar pasta de dientes y un paquete de chicles, solo que no eran chicles, eran…

…eran.

**_-spider loves cocaine._**

,

,

_End. Chapter one. As red as a cherry._


	2. never, ever so close to the sun

** . **Hasta la fecha, mi preferido.

**¡! **Locura transitoria.

Dedicado a**_ mi._**

* * *

.Chapter II.

—**Spider loves cocaine**

**.**

**.**

_.she gets drunk swallowing dust at sunset._

_._

—Y luego me dijo que si tus bragas eran de zorra o no sé qué —Levi bostezaba cómo un angelito mientras la brisa de verano se colaba entre los pliegues de su camiseta de rejilla, y pensaba que el vozka, de verdad, estaba de rechupete—. Oh, y luego me largué, así, sin más. Creo que quedé como una diva algo asexuada, la verdad.

Cana, cómo una perfecta acróbata, se balanceaba en el columpio del parque aquel, extraño, porque era verano, algo así como las cuatro de la tarde, y se reía, y se reía sin parar mientras el sol pegada de pleno sobre la carpa, intentando comerse las sombras del cuerpo de aquella chica con risa floja y edulcorada, que cómo si fuera de viento su cuerpo, desafiaba a todos con la botella de licor apostada en sus labios de fresa (o cerezas, Cana y Levi, decían que las cerezas era más sensuales que las fresas, en verdad) era como cientos de ángeles condensados en neblina caleidoscópica.

—¡Por Dios! Ojalá hubiera visto eso, en serio —la voz de Cana se filtró hasta Levi, que medio embriagada y con la sangre burbujeando, caminó sobre la arena del parque-con-sombra-en-verano descalza con la mirada de Lucy en su espalda—, ¿y dijeron que yo me follaba a todo lo que se movía?

—¡Cana no seas tan bruta! —pero Lucy, en realidad, estaba encantada hasta la muerte de que su amiga fuera tan, tan, bueno, tan como unas bragas de esparto. La costumbre de decir palabras malsonantes cada diez milésimas de segundos, en el fondo le parecía adorable—, esa chica, la que dijo Levi, la del nombre cómo, eh, ¿vómito? Si, bueno. Resulta que su papá es un gánster que trafica con niñas y que se pincha crack, me lo dijo Virgo, así que supongo que está en contra de la silicona y tus pechos enormes —terminó la frase deslizando las yemas de los dedos por la frente de Natsu, que descansaba su cabeza en el regazo de Lucy, con pequeñas motas de polvo adheridas a sus pestañas rosas.

—Lu, no tiene caso que la regañes, te ignorará, como aquella vez en la que la dije que dejara de meterse plastilina en la nariz, y terminó en urgencias —Levi le dio un trago generoso a la botella, los ojos le restallaron y pestañeó tan fuerte que pensó iba a partirse por la mitad—.Además, además. Mira, yo pensé en voz media que Cana siempre se tira a tipos sexys, y que son ellos los que la persiguen para repetir. ¿Es que eso está mal? Esa tipa tiene a las mujeres en un nivel muy bajo.

Lucy sonreía agitando su cabeza llena de ideas al son de la brisa caliente de las cuatro no se qué en el parque-con-sombra.

—Yo opino que una mujer hace y deshace como se le venga en gana. Y punto final. Los tíos siempre andan que que "no te vayas con aquel, que solo te quiere hacer marranadas" ¡Pero qué carajo! Seguro soy yo la que se las quiere hacer a él…pero ni de coña te van a creer —Lucy suspiró de lado y apretó a Natsu contra su ombligo.

—Tú si que sabes, Luuuhg —Levi terminó con un trago a la botella, pero se atragantó con el líquido y terminó escupiéndolo con la nariz, y maldiciendo como un centenar de demonios cabreados.

Cana reía, Levi seguía a medio camino entre la borrachera absoluta y las ganas de volver a casa a terminar de leer Novocaine, y tal vez, de soñar con aquel tipo de "ohdiosmíotienemilpiercings" y ella enredados en una cama de sábanas infinitas.

—¡Algún día encontraré a mi príncipe azul! —Cana saltó del columpio y se arrojó sobre Levi.

—Tus tetas están sodomizando mi sentido del buen gusto —esta vez era Lucy, mientras terminaba de besar a su novio durmiente. Un hilo de pensamientos desvanecidos llegó hasta Levi en una bocanada de perfumes afrutados y… .

¿Y qué?

—El otro día vi un chico en la biblioteca y sentí que se me caía el mundo encima, así. De cabeza —en el suelo de arena fresca bajo la carpa del parque-con-sombra, Levi fantaseó con que Cana estuviera despierta, fuera un chico, y tuviera a mano un cubata sol y sombra bien cargado. Pero obviando la sombrillita, siempre había pensado que eran grotescas—.Creo que quiero perder la virginidad con él.

Lucy se desembarazó de Natsu y con pasitos cortos y las mejillas coloradas cómo fresas-cerezas, se acuclilló sobre Levi y Cana en el suelo de tierra, agarró la botella y le dio su sorbo.

—Levi, eres tan bonita que los ojos se me llenan de estrellas al mirarte —Levi sollozó y quitándose la camiseta de rejilla se lanzó contra Lucy, para darla un par de besos gruesos y blandos en la mejilla.

.Lucy era un bruja(te robaba el corazón con sus palabras de deseos y polvo disuelto en el crepúsculo) —pero eran las cuatro de la tarde y—

.el sol quería comerse las sombras de su cuerpo.

**.**

**.**

Mientras escuchaba a Veronica Maggio, Levi acariciaba los lomos de Novocaine cómo si pretendiera no querer saber que es lo que pasaba en verdad después de "esto y aquello de más allá", pero, oh, lo sabía de sobra. Claro, se había leído aquel volumen de casi dos mil páginas cerca de veinte veces la edad del universo, pero siempre tenía ganas de más.

—¿Qué tiene de interesante ese libro? Me pica la curiosidad —Natsu le habló a Levi en el oído, porque vale que en la biblioteca había que hablar bajo pero, bueno, aquel susurro se le había escapado un poco a Levi—. Lucy no quiere decirme que es eso que tanto la gusta. Y, eh, bueno. Me gustaría leer o que alguien me dijera que es lo bueno que tiene.

Levi pensó que Natsu era adorable.

—Natsu, lo bueno es la protagonista, la protagonista te digo. Es dinámica, atrevida y a la vez femenina, creo que es la mejor protagonista jamás creada, de verdad.

Natsu asentía con entendimiento casi profesional, cogió un bloc de notas y agarró el lápiz color limón de Cana mientras escribía palabras aquí y allá.

Levi le contó sus pensamientos intrincados al chico mientras se tocaba con entendimiento los pendientes de la orejas, en un tic de –rodar-palabra-palabra-rodar que se extendió casi dos cuartos de hora (una media hora, pero a Levi le gustaba contar el tiempo en partes equivalentes) ya hasta que la lengua se le quedó dormida y quejicosa, casi parecía decirla "no oses hablar más perra, te mataré" más o menos.

La recorrió una especie de escalofrío que la hizo arrebujarse dentro de su chaqueta vaquera y maldecir un poco el aire acondicionado pre-capitalista de la biblioteca cuando una mano grande se colocó casi por casualidad en la cabeza de Natsu, ruda y dura cómo una placa de acero.

Toc.

(—Sonaba más hueco de lo que parecía y—¡QUIRO PERDER LA VIRGINIDAD CON ÉL!)

El cerebro de Levi bulló medio segundo antes de que la voz de Natsu en forma de rugido de dragón terminara de resquebrajar su personalidad de diva-niña en mil millones de pedazos y por segunda vez en su vida el resorte de supervivencia sintió ganas de echarse a dormir entre rosas sin espinas.

Y fue un maldito mal momento, porque _flesh_ sonaba en sus cascos (que yacían sobre su cuello de cisne moribundo) y, bueno, no era la canción que escuchas cuando, "el tipo" cómo Cana lo llamaba, aparecía como por encanto y decía un par de cosas rudas que te exaltaban hasta que te daba miedo andar, por que las rodillas se te licuarían del puto calor que te reventaba por dentro.

.Era un beso mal dado en el cuello, se te arrastraba por los huesos del pecho hasta que se perdían en alguna parte indecible entre las piernas, y te ardía todo, porque la lengua estaba perdida dentro de tu carne blanca, y se plegaba contra ti hasta que la cabeza giraba a la velocidad del sonido, o de la luz. Daba lo mismo, el acero se fragmentaba hasta alcanzar la densidad impropia de orgasmos ahogados entre almohadas que apestaban a sexo y agua de mar. Y.

Levi supo que estaba perdida.

Tan sencillo (como eso y—maldita sea estoy a punto de estallar en llamas, coño, joder,)

—¡Tú! —Natsu parecía conocer a aquel desconocido tan…(…) las palabras no le acudían a la mente—.¿Se puede saber dónde te metiste el sábado pasado, cabrón? Gray y yo nos quedamos solos con Elfman, y así no había gracia de echarnos una al Pro. Jamás te lo perdonaré.

—No seas tan creído Salamander, tenía cosas que hacer —estaba erguido junto a la mesa, la mano aún en la cabeza de Natsu y la otra sosteniendo un libro…¡EL LIBRO! Levi rogó por que no la mirara, bajó la vista, y siguió leyendo Novocaine en voz baja, pero se quedaba atascada en la "pescar" y lo terminó leyendo medio trillón de veces, antes de que unas palabras secas la sacaran del ensueño medio doloroso en el que se había sumido.

—La enana del otro día —Levi sintió un crujido en su estómago y, cuando la mano de aquel tipo se le calzó en la cabeza sintió que, de alguna manera todo se iba a ir al traste en el momento en que abriese la boca porque(QUIRO PERDER LA VIRGINIDAD CONTIGO). Pero se callaba, claro—.¿Eres tú, no?

Levi levantó la cabeza con el tacto áspero de la mano todavía en su pelo.

—No me llames enana —frunció tanto el entrecejo que casi se le agrieta su piel de porcelana cliché moé cien por cien—.Gigantón. ¿Qué te daba tu madre para desayunar? ¿Clavos?

Le agarró la muñeca y (mierda, la mano de Levi apenas podía rodearla) apretó un poco fuerte, un poco flojo. El tipo la miraba con extrañeza, y como si estuviera mascando algo crudo y de mal gusto.

—No puedo decir que no haya comido acero en algún momento —se zafó de ella y se sentó en una silla contigua.

Natsu cabeceaba.

—Gajeel, ¿conoces a Levi y no me habías dicho? —Levi solo captó su nombre de aquellas cosas sospechaba palabras, Natsu había vociferado en murmullos—. Ya te vale, Levi. De este cabrón igual si que me lo esperaba, pero de ti…¡De ti no!

Natsu la señaló con el dedo durante medido segundo. Luego Gajeel, como si no viniera a cuento en absoluto se inclinó en su silla, y proyectando una sombra negra sobre Levi, le tendió el libro.

—Te lo devuelvo, enana —soltó una risita chirriante y se removió con pesadez. Levi medio jadeó porque, porque (—estaba sonando esa canción que la ponía tan cachonda y—) le agarró de la camiseta.

—Ya leí el libro, un par de millones de veces —se lo tendió de vuelta con la cara ardiendo—. Y no me llames enana, ¿vale?

Enarcó una ceja.

El tipo, Gajeel, con cara seria, se la quedó mirando hasta que el aire que había guardado en sus pulmones era cero en negativo.

Y las sombras del sol, y las arañas rojas y de color del cielo encharcado estaban sobre ella, queriendo devorarla, porque tenia un calor de infiero y qué bonito sería si, si—(bésame de una vez, capullo)

—No te pega eso de femme fatale —era un gruñido rasposo el que salió de su boca. Levi cabeceó.

—Y a ti no te va leer libros así —elevó unas comillas, y ninguno de ambos se percató de que Natsu los miraba con los ojuelos entrecerrados—. Es decir, no imaginé que nadie con tu pinta leyera estas cosas.

Gajeel soltó una risilla cascada, la agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia fuera de la biblioteca con el libro aún en la mano.

—Oye, qué haces —su tono de pregunta era una gran mierda, hasta ella lo reconocía—.Qué.

Se paró de espaldas a ella, junto a las máquinas expendedoras.

—Ahí dentro no podemos hablar. Y por si no lo has notado —se inclinó sobre Levi hasta que su aliento metálico se le coló en las orejas—, odio susurrar.

Levi pensó que moriría de un golpe de calor-humedad.

.(sus bragas estaban en un serio problema)

—Vale, vale —le empujó unos pocos pares de centímetros de ella y agitó la cabeza buscando aire puro que respirar. Pero podía atisbar las perforaciones de la nariz y aquello era muy, muy malo.

—Ahora puedes decirme que tipo de libros me puedo leer — Gajeel se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que Levi recuperara la conciencia(qué bonita muñeca). Lo pensó pero no lo dijo, no, claro que no—. Y no eres precisamente la más indicada para comentar mi aspecto, enana.

Levi se reajustó unas gafas imaginarias.

—Tú, tipo llamado Gajeel. Bueno, Los perros de la guerra o Diario de un hombre del subsuelo, definitivamente esos libros se apegan más a lo que —Levi le dio un breve vistazo y señaló lánguidamente su vestimenta y sus trillones de (sensuales) piercings—. Te veo más leyendo algo así. El manifiesto comunista, perdóname que te diga, me resulta azucarado y adulcorante en su mayoría.

—Kss, interesante que me digas eso, enan—Levi —se corrigió y como si nada, se sentó en el suelo y se preguntó a media voz que dónde puñetas estaría Salamander.

Levi le imitó y con un gesto casi premeditado agarró el reproductor MP4 y lo apagó porque, bueno.

—Te los prestaré, si quieres —le miró, uno esos vistazos rápidos que al apartar la mirada casi pueden cortarte la cara.

Gajeel sonrió.

—Cómo quieras.

Y Levi creyendo que aquello quería decir más de lo que aparentaba.

.

La casa de los Hearthphilia era cómo una de esas mansiones de ricachones con tiempo libre que ves en la tele y que, de ninguna de las formas podrás jamás alcanzar a comprar. Tenía ornamentos y volutas repipis hasta en la taza del váter, las alfombras llenas de filigranas de arameo o quién sabía qué, decoraban pasillos interminables y amplios cómo campos de fútbol americano. Oh y había cerca de cuatro piscinas diferentes.

—No me puedo creer que no te arrojaras a su yugular, con lo tigresa que pareces —Estaban en la última planta de la ultra-mega-súper lujosa casa de Lucy, en ropa interior y tumbadas en el suelo de mármol blanco, fumando hojas de tila y menta, con el tiempo acariciándoles la piel suavemente—. Ese tipo debía de estar ultra cachondo cuando os marchasteis.

Lucy le tendió el cigarro delgado a Levy, mientras Cana seguía divagando en silencio.

—Ya sabes que eso no va conmigo, yo prefiero ir de a "pocos", ¿entiendes? Imagina que resulta ser un tipo genial y por querer enrollarme con él sale por piernas —Levi tosió—. El sexo llegará, pero oye, ¿qué le voy a hacer?

—Eres una exquisita, creo yo.

—Cana —era Lucy, recriminándola.

Cana se incorporó y quedó tumbada en el suelo con los pechos aplastados contra el frío suelo. El encaje marrón estaba apretado y tierno contra su carne de terciopelo.

—Es cierto, lo sabes Lucy. No te me hagas la santita —Cana agitó su manos en el aire, sobre sus cabezas, mientras Levi agarraba con cuidado un mechón caramelo de cabello y se hacía cosquillas en el hueso largo y perlino, clavícula, o cómo fuera aquello—. Tu no eres quién para hablar. Con Natsu fuiste rapidito. Que te faltó ir sin bragas a su cumpleaños.

Lucy rió bajito, tapándose los labios con los dedos quebradizos, intentando que el ruido delator de su pecado (Natsu, decía, era un tornado de fuego tórrido en la cama, por lo visto.) se quedase guarecido en alguna brecha ignota entre sus dedos.

—Lo nuestro fue amor verdadero, del de las pelis moña en que la mujer es guapa pero coja y con leucemia, y él es un cachas atormentado por su exmujer y tiene unos trillizos monísimos a los que adora —arguyó aún con la risa pegada a las comisuras de la boca—. Lo de ir cachonda no tenía mucho que ver. La verdad.

—Lu, hoy me estás sorprendiendo más que de costumbre. ¡Por un momento he pensado que era una depravada sexual! —Levi casi ni se creía lo que estaba diciendo—. Te lo juro, de verdad de la buena. Ese chico me trae de cabeza.

Cana medio sonreía.

—Oh Dios. Y de todas formas, ya te digo yo que ir paso a paso no es tan malo, no hay que escatimar en sex appeal femenino, eso JAMÁS, ¿me oyes? NUNCA —Levi y Cana, con los ojos cerrados, se imaginaron la cara exaltada de Lucy y aprovecharon para darle otra calada honda al cigarrillo de menta—. Hay que hacerse valer un poco. Ser deliciosa y exquisita, pero sin llegar a la mojigatería. Eso da asco. ¡Dios nos asista si os volvéis mojigatas! Tendría que masacraros.

—Yo soy tímida —admitió Levy—.Oh pero miradme, llevo ropa interior de prostituta de lujo, así que supongo que no cuenta.

Cana rió y sonó a campanitas.

—No tiene comparación, eso no te lo rebato, tienes más razón que un santo. Y Por si no te acuerdas, Lucy —la señaló con el largo dedo—, gracias a tu momento moja-bragas terminamos tirando a tu novio envuelto en papel de pompitas por la rampa de al lado del instituto en un carro de la compra.

Se hizo un silencio agudo y cortante, que fue roto con las carcajadas de las chicas, que rebotaban y rebotaban contra las paredes de filigranas en arameo y el oro bruñido de las ventanas. Se revolcaron por el suelo y el cigarro terminó apagándose, el corazón de Levi palpitaba cómo una taladradora, Lucy la agarraba de las mejillas y Cana tiraba de sus pendientes.

—¡Eso fue un error de cálculo, petarda insensible!

—Ni oses insultarme rubia de bota.

—Es de "bote" Cana, de bote.

Ella enarcó las dos cejas a la vez y se apretó contra Levy en un movimiento fluido y suave, una ondulación taxidérmica producto de peripecias sexuales no mencionables en horario de infantes. Igual era tremendamente —sexy—(práctico) la verdad.

—¿Y que puñetas importa? Una cosa ha de quedar clara. —hizo una pausa dramática—.¡MIS TETAS SON VERDADERAS!

—¡Cana la boca, por Jesús Cristo! —Lucy, cómo no.

Cana sonreía otra vez (y de verdad, de verdad, que parecía iba a romperse los mofletes redondos)

—Ese era un pelanas, que se vaya a hacer puñetas.

—Vas a ir de cabeza al infierno.

—Vamos, todas. Tengo reserva desde que le robamos el dinero de la faja a la señora Paxton —confesó Levi regodeándose de su pecado.

Las tres cruzaron miradas cómplices y Levi pensó que—

,Pensó que tal vez, si se quedara con ellas así, para siempre, no le haría falta pensar en chicos sexys con millones de piercings brillantes cómo luciérnagas, (lo pensó, de verdad). Pero, pero todo habría acabado siendo bonito porque—(Lucy y Cana le leyeron la mente).

—Lo bueno, si breve, dos veces bueno —luego riendo y saltaron por la terraza de la habitación hasta caer en la piscina del segundo piso. La mucama las regañó y las tachó de exhibicionistas (—Relájate chata, que no nos llamamos Gray Fullbuster —fue Cana, por supuesto) y temerarias, (Natsu estaba en casa de Elfman jugando al Ages of Madness cómo un enfermo).

No les importó una puta mierda, simplemente nadaron con el corazón licuado de la emoción y sonrisas que harían llorar a un ángel.

Las luz les daba de lleno y se sentían arañas llenas de cocaína—

(el sol se estaba comiendo las sombras de sus cuerpos)

.

._End chapter II. Never, ever so close to the sun._


	3. ten thousand silver pages

.Chapter three.

—**Spider loves cocaine**

**.**

**.**

_.she drinks stars with a golden straw._

_._

Juró antes de salir por el pórtico del orfanato que aquel día iba a ser de los de sol de justicia, de esos días en los que incluso yendo semi-desnuda, querrías meterte bajo tierra y quedarte ahí hasta que el sol decidiera dejar de tocarte las narices. Pero no.

Claro, clarísimamente Levi se equivocó hasta la médula creyendo semejante cosa, pero oye, no era del todo su culpa. Cuando el despertador había tocado a las siete y media de la mañana, entre las cortinas entraban unos dorados rayos que casi la podía haber dejado ciega. La temperatura era de casi veintiocho grados, y la señora Paxton, había puesto gachas frías para desayunar.

Eran todas las señales que se necesitaban para vaticinar que el día sería caluroso, y precisamente por eso te ponías ropa ligera, sencillo y coherente. Hasta ahí todo perfecto.

Pero Dios tenía que burlarse de ellas, porque no era justo que fueran tan guapas y qué bonito sería todo si…

—¡Levi por Dios, ven aquí de una puñetera vez! —la voz de Lucy le llegó a través de casi medio millar de gotas de lluvia (eran millar y medio, pero daba igual) mientras la hacía señas y, al parecer de la propia Levi, parecía el espantapájaros aquel, el del anuncio de detergente. Pero con pechos. Claro. Eso era lo más elemental del mundo, casi más que las matemáticas y la historia de la antigua Babilonia—¡LEVI!

—Ya voy Luuuu —pero no tenía ni pizca de ganas de meterse en el portal, subir a la séptima planta, y ver casi con agonía el canal 7 sentada en un atestado y roto sofá de polipiel, mientras Lucy se metía en la habitación con su novio a hacer guarradas, y Cana se comía el helado de chocolate del congelador.

No.

Ganas nivel cero por ciento. De hecho, solo de pensarlo se le ponían erizados los cabellos de los brazos, en serio. Era mortalmente aburrido.

Y que estuviera empapada bajo la lluvia, con el uniforme pegado al cuerpo como una segunda piel, hirsuta, hirsutísima y…(Levi dudada de que aquella palabra existiera en verdad) se balanceaba y daba vueltas con el rostro vuelto al plomo de las nubes, la ira de los relámpagos y el añil profundo de su sombra recortando contra el cielo en tormenta.

Levi y su lluvia, Levi, que quería parecerse un poco a Vialemare, quería ser dueña de un bar atestado de exóticas bailarinas, quería emborracharse con absenta en brazos de un pintor con bigote rizado, hundirse en su carne hecha de sueños y óleo, quería enamorarse y follar a la luz de las velas en una noche sin estrellas en las que refugiarse. Levi, quería tal vez, haber conocido a Edgar Allan Poe, quería beberse sus letras hasta no reconocerse ante el espejo y luego bailar con las piernas desnudas en una barandilla de marfil, mientras se bebía las estrellas del cielo con una pajita de oro.

Quería ser Vialemare, la protagonista de Novocaine, quería de verdad ser ella, para amar, y tener el corazón roto, pero seguir queriendo hasta que el infierno fuera tan suave como un colchón de plumas, y los ángeles querían robarte el cabello porque era tan precioso que los hacía querer llorar.

Querer.

Levi quería querer, de verdad. Hasta que el pecho le sangrara hasta el infinito y teñir el horizonte de violeta, púrpura y bermellón. De plomo, comer estaño derretido y ardiente, besar metales preciosos entre pliegues de sedas y tules.

Levi anhelaba querer amar.

Y cuando eso pasaba, la lluvia mezclaba sus lágrimas con sal y aceite de amapola, hasta que no sabía donde empezaba (Levi) y dónde terminaba (el cielo)

Por eso.

—¡Levi, date prisa! —esta vez era Cana, y no Cana, porque….—¡Tengo los pezones para rallar cristales, coño! —si, era Cana.

Lloró un rato fingiendo que en realidad era el cielo el que lo hacía, en silencio y rompiendo en carcajadas insonoras, vacuas de sentido, porque querer dolía como ver un ángel comiéndose el mar en plena tormenta, y vivir sin querer era un pecado no registrado en el infierno del dolor que era no saber que pasará mañana.

Esperar era mejor.

Amar, si.

Levi quería amar sin errores, con el corazón escondido en un lugar en el que nadie lo encontrara nunca, dormirse entre rosas y tulipanes, perdida entre colores caleidoscópicos y con cristales de crepúsculos perdidos latiendo bajo los párpados de seda.

Desteñida tal vez, pero con esperanzas de que…

(Levi era capaz de esperar a que el sol se apagara)

**.&&**

**.**

Reflexionaban sobre si los unicornios comían rosas azules y si aquel vendedor negro del parque sería de fiar, mientras Cana se preguntaba qué clase de libros para niños retrasados leían y de qué tipo de LSD se metería el escritor para escribir semejante paja mental…cuando vieron, aquello en el _sofá de polipiel._

Una chica desnuda.

Semi-desnuda para ser exactos. La exactitud sería decir que llevaba unos calzoncillos negros y una camisa blanca desabrochada, que dejaba a la vista uno de los pezones, redondo y rojo como una fresa-cereza. Lucy se quedó más quieta que un Partenón lleno de estatuas de metal y marfil, con los ojos chocolate abiertos hasta límites que rozaban lo imposible, y con una mueca que daba más miedo que un tigre cabreado.

Levi se acercó a la chica durmiente, mientras Cana observaba la escena con los ojos entrecerrados y.

Bueno, Cana siempre iba a rescatar a todos de la situación mortal en la que podría sucumbir sin dolor y sufrimiento. Qué se le iba a hacer, era la Reina del Sadismo.

—¿Qué cojones hace una tía desnuda en el sofá de polipiel de la casa de tu novio, Lu-Lu? —Cana avanzó dando saltitos de gorrión hasta Levi, que, acuclillada intentaba abrochar la camisa de la chica. Cana reculó tapándose la nariz—.Huele a licor 43 rancio. ¡PUAGTH!

Cana odiaba lo dulce hasta romperse los huesos.

—Si, está borrachísima, te lo digo yo. Se ha quedado dormida del pedo que habrá pillado —Levi se levantó y doblándose como un fideo se inclinó sobre la chica, la agarró el brazo y se lo retiró de la cara. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa—¡Es Juvia Loxar!

-¡Y qué coño hace esa tipa cómo se llame desnuda en el piso de mi novio! —Lucy estalló como un volcán y empezó a renegar en arameo y acadio a una velocidad a la que una lengua común no hubiera podido soportar—.Cuando pille a Natsu se va a enterar. ¡LE VOY A PARTIR TODOS LOS PUTOS HUESOS DEL CUERPO!

Salió como un torpedo hacia la habitación del fondo del pasillo, con una consternada Cana pisándola los talones.

—¡Lucy no puedes ir a la cárcel! No le mates, seria contraproducente para mí ¿Quién me prestaría la ropa de Gucci si estás en la trena? ¡Piensa un poco en la integridad de los demás!

Levi se rió un poco al escucharlas, y dejó de pensar en lo bien que se estaba bajo la lluvia, aunque no del todo, porque aún iba mojada hasta las calzas, y aunque en el piso había una temperatura caliente, no podía evitar sentir la mordedura gélida de la humedad en todos los tendones de su cuerpo.

Juvia Loxar estaba plácidamente dormida, con la boca pequeña entreabierta, y el pelo rizado y azul eléctrico desparramado sobre el cojín de encaje, Levi casi pensó que parecía una versión femenina de cupido, cuando un grito cómo de dragón enfurecido se escuchó por el pasillo.

La puerta entre-abierta se abrió de par a par y nada más y nada menos que Gray Fullbuster hizo acto de presencia. Tapándose las partes privadas con un peluche de forma indescriptible(seguro uno de esos que regalan en las tómbolas), sin camisa y una corbata de rallas de cebra colgando en el cuello, Gray era víctima de la ira furibunda de Lucy, que lanzaba improperios al aire cómo si en verdad fuera gratis hacerlo.

—¡Gray! —Lucy lo volteó hacia ella—.¿Qué haces en el piso de Natsu? ¿Por qué estás desnudo? —Lucy señaló a Juvia dormida—.¿Qué hace esa chica en MI puñetero sofá de polipiel? ¿POR QUÉ SE HA BEBIDO MI LICOR 43? ¿¡DÓNDE COÑO ESTÁ EL LOCO DE MI NOVIO?!

—Ah, y, ¿por qué está en bolas la pava esta? —era Cana encendiéndose un cigarrillo de menta y flor de algodón—.Es de lo más anti higiénico acostarse sin ropa en ese sillón, de verdad. No sabes lo que haces, chica.

Cana le hablaba a Juvia, que murmuraba algo sobre chocolate y plátanos entre arrullos quedos. Levi le apretó la mejilla con el dedo y sonrió un poco.

Era un querubín pervertido.

Gray parecía aturdido, se sentó en el suelo y miró a Lucy entrecerrando los ojos azul oscuros.

—Lucy, no me grites, si. Ya sé que esta situación no es normal del todo, pero te lo explicaré, ¿vale? Así que por favor, no te hagas la histérica, ¿estamos? —Gray cabeceó, luego miró a Levi y de ella pasó a la Bella Durmiente. La señaló—. Esa chica es mi novia, se llama Juvia, había quedado con ella en mi casa, pero mi madre me la lió en el último momento y tuvimos que salir de allí a toda velocidad. Llamé a Gajeel pero no me contestaba al móvil (el corazón de Levi se abrió en su pecho en colores indescriptibles), así que llamé a Natsu.

Gray hizo una pausa y suspiró tan fuerte que casi fue como toser culpabilidad.

—Sigue.

—Bien, pues eso. Natsu me dijo que por él vale, podíamos venir a su casa, pero que si lo hacíamos que quitáramos las sábanas y que recogiéramos a Happy del veterinario. El caso es que llegamos aquí, empezamos a beber y bueno…—la cara de Gray se puso roja cómo un tomate, y luego balbuceó algo sobre sexo y sábanas en la secadora.

—Vale, vale, valeeee —Lucy se llevó la mano a la frente y comenzó a caminar haciendo círculos. Luego paró y se acuclilló al lado de Gray—. Esta vez no te mataré, pero tendrás que compensarme Fullbuster, ¿queda claro? Me has dado un susto de muerte al dejar a tu novia en pelota picada en el sofá de la casa de mi novio, ¿entiendes? ¡INCLUSO PENSÉ EN MASACRAR A MI NATSU!

—Imperdonable de verdad —a veces Levi era buena resumiendo las cosas.

—Una cagada digna de Míster Exhibicionista —Cana habló mientras hacía volutas—.Por cierto, ¿y el gatito de Natsu?

Gray se incorporó mientras miraba mal a Cana.

—Mandé a un colega a recogerlo. No creo que le conozcáis, es un viejo amigo de la infancia y ahora, si me disculpais, voy a vestirme.

—¿No deberías llevarte a tu novia? —Levi tocó la frente de piel clara de Juvia Loxar con la yema del dedo—. Parece una princesita.

Gray sonrió de lado.

—Cierto —la cogió en brazos y se largaron por el pasillo.(Levi decidió que Gray debía de ser del circo porque agarrar la amalgama de muñeco para taparse las partes y coger a la novia en brazos era de lo más vistoso.)

Se hizo un silencio tan largo cómo el espacio sideral, pero sin estrellas ni cuerpos celestes ni nubes de tormenta interestelares. Un simple silencio vacío y oscuro (podría ser un agujero negro, pero sería demasiado poético).

—Quiero helado de chocolate —Cana tiró la colilla al cenicero con precisión milimétrica.

Lucy se dejó caer en el sillón de bolitas y se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos.

—Yo un corazón nuevo, me van a matar un día de estos, te lo juro.

Levi se sentó en el sillón de polipiel, húmeda por fuera y por dentro porque (Gajeel, Gajeel).

Le había sonado a _Novocaine_ sin edulcorar.

**..%**

**.**

—¿De verdad que no conoces a estos? Por el amor del Santo, de verdad, debes vivir en los años treinta y tener ropa vintage apolillada en el cajón de las drogas si no osas conocer esta maravillosidad —Levi se inventó otra palabra, pero daba un poco igual, Lucy estaba tumbada en el sofá de polipiel con algodones en entre los dedos de los pies, Cana hurgaba en el cajón de las revistas porno con el ceño fruncido, y se escuchaba Amagot por los bafles oscuros—. Deberíais dejar de ver el Disney Channel ese. Olvidaros de la Hannah y de los tres anormales afeminados que cantan pop-folk para adolescentes hormonadas. Vuestros oídos os lo agradecerán.

Levi terminó de repasar la estantería de los CD´s con la uña afilada y azul brillante hasta encontrar el segundo LP del grupo del que hablaba, y de manera casi quimérica, recordaba su misma puñetera uña repasando la superficie pulida de lomos de libros antes de ver a Gajeel (ohdiosmíotienemilpiercings)en la biblioteca.

—Levi, no te las des de entendidilla, que tu hace unos años andabas con las bragas por los tobillos con los Bibble Boys esos —fue Lucy la que habló, moviendo sin parar sus deditos en el vacío—. Y esos sí que eran medio guayers de esos…Umm ¿Cómo era el nombre correcto, Cana?

—Hipsters.

—Eso, hipsters. ¿Ves? —Lucy señaló a Levi con el dedo—, lo que yo te decía. Unos poppies modernos de esos que ahora están más de moda que las piruletas que come Dita von Tesse en los videoclips de The Riders. Y, eh, ¿Crees que ya se han secado?

Levi decidió que su pasado era más oscuro de lo que podría soportar, por eso se dedicó a borrar de su mente a los Bibble Boys y pensar en cosas menos traumatizantes.

—Lo sé. Es solo que a veces prefiero no rememorar esas cosas tan…¡ught! —Levi se sentó en el puf de bolitas (recordó que si algún mueble cobraba vida e intentaba invadir el mundo, definitivamente tenían que ser los puf de bolitas, los malditos andaban por todas partes sin control) y se tocaba los pendientes de las orejas—. La novia de Gray era una monada. Está en la clase de Leon y Elsa, ¿no?

—Creo que, si. Quiero decir, supongo que está en su clase y pero por supuesto que es una ricura —Lucy hablaba con gentileza cómo de algodones—. Y los rizos, ¿me pregunto si serán de verdad? Hoy día es chungo encontrar una peluquería en la que no te estafen y te hagan las cosas como deben. ¿Ya estarán mis uñas?

—Gray está muy raro últimamente —Cana bostezó un poco—. Quiero decir, el siempre es raro y sexy, yendo por el mundo en pelota picada y esas cosas, pero no sé. Le he notado más...más, eh. No sé, cómo más modosito, serio. ¿Solo soy yo?

Cana frunció sus labios gorditos y rosas hasta que parecían estar dándose abrazos el uno al otro. Levi sintió ganas de apretarlos con el dedo.

—Es cierto. Yo también lo he notado, ¿tu, Levi?

—Umm, a decir verdad sí que andaba algo diferente, y serio. Llamar a su otro amigo para que recogiera a Happy me pareció responsable, aunque lo hiciera porque iba cachondo por estar con su novia….—se volvió hacia Lucy, que parecía desesperada, los dedos se le habían congelado al borde de la razón y sus ojos eran dos suaves rendijas de chocolate fundido—.Ya puedes quitarte los algodones, supongo. ¿Llevamos dos medias horas no? —Levi preguntaba a Cana mientras Lucy se levantaba y andaba cómo un patito por el suelo—. Debería haberle pedido a Gray que me trajera una botella de quita esmalte

—Tienes razón Levi…¡Este color no va un carajo con mi preciosa piel!

Cana había tirado las revistas dónde las había encontrado, aquello era demasiado asqueroso hasta para ella… .

—Estas marranadas enfermas no son sexo bonito. ¡Hasta las posturas son abominaciones para acróbatas esmirriadas! Creo que voy a echar la raba.

Estaba indignada al ochenta por ciento.

—Ya te dije que eran una porquería —Lucy se sentó junto a Levi en el suelo y ojearon el estante de los CD algo abstraídas.

—Hombres —Levi suspiró como un pajarito.

—Natsu siempre anda dándome la murga con esas posturas tan raras. Pero siempre le digo que yo no puedo doblarme tanto —Levi abrazó a Lucy por la cintura y apretó su cara contra los pechos blandos y mullidos, queriendo echarse una siesta que durara al menos dos medios siglos—. A veces me dan ganas de tirarle a él y a sus revistas por la ventana.

—¿Te advertí o no te advertí, querida? —Cana se mecía sobre sus plataformas y se sumergía en la música calmante que salía de los altavoces, agitaba las manos delicadas cómo si estuviera acariciando el aire.

—Por cierto —Lucy se volvió para mirar a Levi—,¿Qué te dijo Gray antes de irse? No lo escuché bien.

Levi se agitó cómo un polluelo y apretó su cara contra el hueco del cuello de Lucy, luego la apretó las mejillas y sonrió. Porque, porque…bueno.

(—Levi, le he dado tu número a Gajeel, por si se pierde un poco de camino aquí, hace cómo cinco años que no nos visita —le tendió un papel en el que había muchos seises y nueves entrelazados, Levi pensó que debía de ser élfico o algo—. Este es su número.

—Vale, gracias Gray —extendió el brazo y le dio un pellizco en la mejilla, luego se cimbreó y agitó la mano—. ¡Hasta el lunes Juvia!

La chica la miró con los ojos grandes y oscuros llenos de rubor y sonrió un poco (Levi pensó que sus ojos podrían estar llenos de peces plateados, porque brillaba cómo escamas de luz de luna).

—Es un tipo raro, pero buena gente, deberías hablar más con él —Gray soltó una risita grave cuando se inclinó sobre Levi y la susurró en el oído aquello que parecía un secreto mal guardado.

Levi parpadeó roja como un millar de tomates.

—Gray, oye —fue a agarrarle del codo pero ya estaba casi fuera de su alcance. Se volvió y le dio un guiño antes de desaparecer por completo.

Y por la mierda.

Levi quería morirse ya de calor o de amor, pero de ambas no, gracias.)

—Bueno, la verdad es que… — Cana seguía bailando chillo out como un hilo al viento, Levi no le quitaba ojo de encima y cuando se disponía a calcar a Cana y responder a Lucy, la puerta desvencijada de la casa de Natsu gritó en un idioma que escocía.

Lucy entrecerró los ojos y avanzó hasta la puerta del salón, una sobra negra se recortó contra el cristal y después…después.

Gajeel, claro.

Normal que sus ojos se clavaran en Levi y su vientre blanco con piercings moviéndose ondulante (estaba bailando igual a Cana, pero sin tantos pechos), su pelo revuelto, y los aros plateados cómo estrellas de sus orejas.

¡Normal!

—Enana —la sonrió con aquella mueca rota y rasposa, Levi le devolvió la mirada con el CD de Kamelot en su mano derecha (lo utilizaría como escudo, o cómo reclamo de tipos atrayentes con piercings, una de ambas). Gajeel se volvió hacia Lucy, entrecerró los ojos y luego los abrió de golpe—.Conejita.

Cana y Lucy habían permanecido pacientes y analíticas durante aquel cruce de miradas y palabras insonoras entre ambos ( y Cana llegó a la conclusión de que aquel era "el tipo").

Lucy salió del ensueño.

—Y tú, ¿presumo que eres Gajeel? —preguntó sacudiendo los pies y mandando a volar los algodones—. Y, eh. ¿Conejita por qué?

Gajeel sonreía a Levi, pero decidió que era de mala educación no entablar contacto visual con su interlocutora, por lo que…(se resignó hasta el infierno.)

—La fiesta de Salamander, supongo tú eres la chica de la ropa apretada y las orejas— Gajeel casi suelta una carcajada, pero se contuvo y continutó—. Y presumes bien. Soy Gajeel Redfox, muy a mi pesar amigo de la infancia del cabeza de cerilla.

—¡Amigo de la infancia! —Cana saltó y de un movimiento, agarró el brazo de Gajeel—. Qué bonita es la camaradería y todo esa mierda, ¿no?

—¿Quién eres tú, mujer? —Gajeel torció la cabeza y miró a Levi, interrogándola (y devorándola, obvio) con la mirada—. Serás amiga de la enana y la conejita.

—¡Claro! Soy Cana Alberona, tengo 18 y si quieres saber los más oscuros pensamientos de Levi o su talla de ropa interior, nene, soy tu chica —luego soltó una risita y se deslizó por el pasillo hasta desaparecer.

—Cana de los cojones —Levi sintió que el corazón se le estallaba en el pecho, y que si se desconcentraba medio segundo la sangre se le iría a la cabeza y explotaría. Dejaría todo el salón lleno de sesos, y Lucy terminaría de masacrarla por tener que hacerla limpiar.

(Perfecto.)

—Tu gato, Fullbuster me dijo que lo pasara a recoger —le tendió el transportin a Lucy mientras hacía muecas de dolor y se masajeaba el cuello—. Salamander llegará a las ocho, dijo que el profesor le había tendido una trampa y que su trabajo era una gran mierda. Me voy —bostezó un poco, se tambaleó de medio lado y luego se volvió hacia Levi—, ¿Vienes enana? Puedo acercarte.

Lucy sonreía por dentro de la boca.

—Anda si, marcharos. Cana irá más tarde —se acercó a Levi y la dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla (—Cómo la pifies te mato, aprovecha. ¡Nada de mojigatería!) la dio un golpe suave en el trasero y la empujó. Luego se volvió hacia ambos y miró a Gajeel—. Gracias por todo.

Salieron por la puerta en silencio absoluto, Gajeel clavaba la mirada en ella y Levi…bueno, ella digamos que se concentraba en no morir de una combustión espontánea, y trataba de impedir que el corazón no le reventara.

(tutum, tutum)

Se le encendió la bombilla cuando el viento tórrido de la calle la revolvió el pelo.

—A todo esto Gajeel —paladeó su nombre mientras él fruncía el ceño—, ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?

—Kss, enana. Me lo dijo Fullbuster —caminaron a pasos dispares (enormes y afilados, él. Suaves, calientes y cortos, ella.) hasta que llegaron al parque-con-sombra-en-verano, y Levi decidió que quería beber algo de la fuente.

—¿Gray? —recordó su comentario y la piel le comenzó a picar porque, bueno (quería que la puliera hasta dejarla brillante y bruñida, cómo con un abrigo para la luna)… —. Somos amigos desde los ocho, supongo que es cómo mi hermanito.

—Umm —Gajeel se sentó en el columpió mientras escuchaba la voz de Levi entre gotas de agua y rocío sobre la piel, deseando que ella se le acercara y se sentara en sus piernas, para poder comérsela a bocados pequeños desde el cuello hasta los pies. Parpadeó un poco confuso consigo mismo y miró hacia arriba comprobando que no era precisamente el sol el que le estaba calentando.

Porque claro.

(no había roto la lona del parque-con-sombra-en-verano, si estuviera muerta la tela, ya no sería el mismo parque.)

Por eso su deseo tenía forma de niñita tímida con botas militares y una falda más corta que un suspiro.

(drop, drop) Sentía la boca derretida.

—Gajeel.

—Umm —eso sería lo más complejo que diría, se estaba desconcertando demasiado, así que cerraba los ojos.

—¿Qué más sabes de mí que yo desconozca? —se acarició la cara con las manos húmedas y frescas, sonriendo entre los huecos de sus dedos. Recordando que Lucy era la hechicera de los corazones rojos y sangrantes, y que ella solo escribía historias en el aire con palabras etéreas.

Gajeel abrió los ojos con pesadez y sorna pegados a los párpados.

—¿Qué desconozcas sobre ti misma? —la vió ruborizarse a distancia, la tendió la mano y ella avanzó a pasos breves—. Ni siquiera yo puedo contestar a eso, Levi-enana.

Se rió como chirriando.

—Lo siento, ha sido una pregunta rara, supongo que es este calor —extendió las manos y se quitó el sudor con las puntas de los dedos sin que…(Gajeel no perdió detalle) —. Deberiamos irnos ya, si no nos vamos a derretir.

Usó el plural a propósito, lo supieron al momento, ambos. Pero no les importaba en lo absoluto.

—…ven —le hizo otro gesto con la mano y ella avanzó.

Tup, tup. Los pasos se acercaban por debajo de las rodillas y en el centro del pecho cuando el agarró su mano y la sumergió dentro de su propia piel astillada por el candor de un cuerpo que no se correspondía con la realidad.

—Ah y…emm no es que me moleste que le hayas preguntado, de todas formas…ehem. Nada —Levi pensó (o se quería imaginar, más bien) que el pelo de Gajeel le acariciaba la cara sobre los pómulos, con cuidado y rudeza a la misma vez. Sentía las manos abotargadas cuando intentó rodearle para tenerle más de cerca, pero se quedó en intento. Gajeel es demasiado…(demasiado, y punto)

En todos los sentidos imaginables.

Su pelo le hacía cosquillas en la nariz, olía cómo a granizado de cobre con chocolate y un poco de carbono, todo revuelto. Le saltaban chispas en la boca, y sus cuerpos, el de ambos, estaban llenos de partículas magnéticas que giraban, y giraban y giraban…(hasta perder la razón

El corazón)

O la cabeza.

¿Todo?)

Los sueños se le disolvían en el cerebro como la pintura fresca al calor de las brasas. Levi, a veces, se imaginaba que Gajeel se metía en su cuarto y le hacía cosas indecorosas entre las piernas. Así. Con la lengua. Caliente, ardiento, y áspera y estriada cómo la de un gato.

Volvió al mundo real y…(maldijo a Cana y a su pornografía barata).

La cara de Gajeel era una máscara dura y titánica, cuando sonrió un poco suave por los bordes.

—No lo suficiente.

Uno. Dos. Tres.

Fueron tres palabras que respiró en una sola exhalación y le dolieron hasta dentro de la cabeza, un martillo que despidió chispas mientras un látigo ávido, siendo lengua las atrapaba y las devoraba sin piedad.

Crujs, crujs, crujs.

(Alguien estaba masticando acero)

Suspiró un poco y.

Gajeel la agarró por el brazo y la ocultó detrás de la columna del parque-con-sombra-en-verano. Se dio cuenta de que hacía calor y de que el sol quería romper su piel porcelana factor moé ciento por ciento. Las manos de Gajeel la acariciaron desde la palma hasta el codo, eran rasposas, con esquirlas metálicas llenas de brillos hirsutos, pero Levi, ella. Bueno, le estaba mirando a los ojos y era cómo tener fuego quemándola.

Por todas partes. (no lo estaba imaginando, su cuerpo era más blando que una cosas y menos blando que otra, a la vez). No encontraba palabras para decir su nombre, que se le escapaba de la lengua…

—Gajeel —la boca le sabía a suspiros ahogados cuando se inclinó con su metro noventa y cinco sobre ella, le tapó con su sombra bruñida la sombra que el parque-con-sombra-en-verano arrojaba sobre ella, cuando no le importaba lo más mínimo que sus labios la acariciaran la nariz y las pestañas, que se llevaran la porcelana y desenterraran el cariz metálico de ambas pieles…—.Ummm.

La estrechó entre sus brazos, Levi escuchaba los latidos tintineantes de su corazón batir contra las costillas.

Se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta.

Y es que…

(Gajeel no estaba hecho de acero).

**..&**

**.**

—Nunca, jamás, y esto que quede entre nosotros —Levi le hizo una señal débil a Gajeel con la mano—, me he hecho uno de esos Cubatas Rosette de los que hablas.

Hacía un viento poco frío, poco caliente que los acariciaba en silencio, cuando Gajeel soltó una risita cascada que raspó a Levi sobre los músculos de sus sonrisas.

—Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme —le dio un sorbo a su cerveza y le lanzó un vistazo breve a la bolsa de tela oscura junto al tragaluz de madera—. Y no me dirás para qué estamos aquí, ¿verdad?

Levi giró sobre sus Doctor Martens de charol rojas, mientras se decidía seriamente sobre contarle a él su plan, o dejarlo alucinando pepinos al descubrirlo dentro de, alrededor, diez pares de minutos (el tiempo, debía ser simétrico). Así que decidió responder algo poco coherente.

—No…¡Mierda! —había contestado sin darse cuenta y ahora él la estaría mirando en plan "¿De verdad me estás haciendo esto?". Vamos, casi seguro.

Se giró para mirarle y…efectivamente.

—Mañana tengo clase —sonaba a amenaza—.MUY temprano.

Levi soltó un respingo.

ERA una amenaza.

Se acercó hasta él, se inclinó un poco y le dio un beso en la coronilla, su pelo oscuro como las alas de un murciélago le acarició las pestañas, y durante un momento, dudó si debía reírse o no de todo aquello.

—¿Ahora? —soltó una risa baja y se apartó un poco, no contaba con que Gajeel la atraparía de la rodilla y de alguna extraña manera, y bien, por dios si. Bien, perfecto, Levi terminó sentada en sus piernas y preguntándose si debía seguir con toda esa movida que había planeado, solo pensaba que…

(ARGTH, qué maldita vergüenza)

La frente de Gajeel se pegó a la suya, sentía su respiración en la piel, y que algo la pinchaba en…(oh, mierda).

(—¡Esta noche mojas Levi! —Cana saltaba de cama en cama cómo una poseída, se había olvidado la píldora del día después en casa de su maromo adicto a los esteroides y ahora tenía excusa para volver a su casa y repetir la jugada. Cana la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y una enorme sonrisa bobalicona en los labios—. ¡La tita Cana sabeeeeeee!

—¡Por el amor del cielo! —tachán, era Lucy. Por supuestísimo—.¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejar ya toda esa perorata del demonio?

—¡No puedo! Estoy rematadamente feliz por que nuestra palomita deje de ser virgen! Lo marcaré en el calendario, así —Cana sacó un bolígrafo rojo del bolsillo de las bragas y pintó un lunar grande en el centro del día. Luego lo borró y se volvió hacia Levi y Lucy con mueca consternada—. Creo que si lo pinto con la misma marca de cuando me viene la regla tendré un problemita llamado Elden creciendo en mi tripita.

Levy suspiró y se preguntó a media voz que qué bragas debía llegar y un_…¿¡Peero qué coño dices, Cana?! Hasta los cuarenta no quiero ser tía. ¡Y nada de perder virginidades! Primero le enseñaré…__**eso.**_

Cana y su mirada aguda.

—¿Vas a ir en pelotas a la cita?

—¡Cana por toda la mierda! —Lucy y sus palabros, al rescate—. Le va a enseñar _**eso**_, ¿verdad que si, Levi? —se volvió hacia ella, sonriendo.

Asintió porque las palabras no le acudían del todo a la boca.

Las manos le apestaba a nitrato de plata, y el suelo estaba lleno de folios de papel blanco.)

—Gajeel —su voz estaba ahogada, Gajeel la estaba abrazando sobre el corazón y le palpitaba todo el cuerpo, como si tuviera una horda de estorninos revoloteándole en el estómago—. Y-Ya c-casi es hora. Por favor… .

Levi jadeó cuando la lengua de él la repasó los labios en una turbia y lenta caricia.

Le escuchó gruñir entre su pelo y apretar su cintura con las manos, pero luego la soltó, la enderezó de un golpe suave y se irguió tapando la sombra de la luna.

Levi quería gritar hasta hacer sangrar a las estrellas.

—Gr-gracias —estiró la mano y le apretó la mejilla con el dedo índice, él solo la miraba arrobado y tan (caliente) impaciente, que parecía querer convertirse en algo afilado y destrozar la sombra del mundo bajo miradas poco imaginables.

Era cómo un fetiche.

—Ummm.

Luego Levi agarró la bolsa y metió la mano dentro.

Se escuchaba un susurro bajo y tímido.

Gajeel enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué tienes ahí dentro? —intentó acercarse un paso, pero Levi le chistó—.¿Crías de hurón?

La idea de tirar crías de animal le gustó y le desagradó a la misma vez, y…ey, estaban hablando de su enana. Ella no haría algo así.

No.

¿No?

Casi sonrió al imaginarlo.

—Ven Gajeel —Levi se acercó al borde del tejado de la vieja iglesia y apenas alcanzó a ver a Levi lanzando con fuerza hojas de papel al cielo. No eran crías de hurón al fin y al cabo, se sintió un poco decepcionado.

—¿Qué—se cortó cuando su mirada se desplazó de Levi a las páginas desperdigadas en el cielo.

—Mira —Levi estaba a su lado, le agarraba la mano y, y, bueno, la noche se había llenado de plumas blancas, que con el reflejo tenue y aterciopelado de la luna sobre ellas, las páginas se habían vuelto finas, suaves.

—Son las alas de un ángel —El viento las meció con cuidado, el aire nocturno de un brillante impoluto, estaba surcado de suavidad, de quejidos y de tiempo detenido, que en un vaivén de infinitud, los arrastraba sobre ellos mismos. Los hundía, con el añil oscuro del cielo, la blancura ignota de la luna y las alas de millares de ángeles brillando en el lejano anochecer.

Diez millones de páginas de plata sobre sus cabezas.

Levi sonreí y sentía que Gajeel no dejaría jamás de mirar hacia arriba, y que el rojo de sus ojos podría fundirse con las alas del horizonte hasta el infinito y que…

Tup,tup,tup.

Le agarró de la cara estirando los brazos hasta la cara, la volteó con cuidado y le besó casi por error.

Gajeel, sus ojos, estaban chispeando aún cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban haciendo aquello.

El aliento les abandonó cuando las alas de los ángeles rozaron la luna, con un beso menos atrevido que una caricia dada bajo la mesa.

Levi pensó que definitivamente aquello que le latía en la mano era un corazón ajeno.

Se hundieron.

Definitivamente, (Gajeel no estaba hecho de acero).

,

Por el corazón siento envidia,  
Por el corazón siento gula,  
Por el corazón siento codicia,  
Por el corazón siento orgullo,  
Por el corazón siento pereza,  
Por el corazón siento ira,  
Por el corazón quiero todo de ti.

_._

_End chapter III. Ten thousand silver pages._


End file.
